


Love Me For An Eternity

by Shizaya143



Series: Own Me For A Month [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizaya143/pseuds/Shizaya143
Summary: Sequel to Own me For a Month.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story picks up where Own Me for A Month left off. Hope you guys like it.  
> I’ll try to update regularly, but please be patient! Thank you for everyone that is reading, I appreciate it!

Kise didn't know how long he cried for, or when he had fallen asleep, but before he knew it he heard the front door of his house slam shut and he knew his parents were home. He hadn't bothered to go to his afternoon classes, too riled up to sit in class, next to the teen that had just broken his heart, and pretend to be alright. No, he wouldn't humiliate himself more in front of Aomine, he wouldn't give the other that type of hold over him.

 

Instead he had grabbed his things before the lunch hour was over, telling the girls dealing with the festival preparations that he wasn't feeling well before quickly heading home. He ignored the concerned looks he had gotten from the group, knowing he would have to deal with the fall out from his sudden departure on Monday, but not really caring.

 

Not when he had finally confirmed his suspicions. That he had been another one of Aomine's flings to kill time before the power forward moved onto someone else. Looking back Kise could only blame himself though, knowing he had started the web of lines the moment he had lied about being in love with Kagami. If only he hadn't, maybe things would have turned out differently.

 

Although, that was wishful thinking now.

 

He slowly got up from his spot on his bed, leaving his room to head to the washroom to freshen up before he headed downstairs to his parents. As he stepped into the small space he slowly looked himself in the mirror, groaning as he noted his puffy eyes that gave away he had been crying. He quickly turned on the tap letting the water collect in his cupped hands before he splashed it onto his face, hoping it would reduce the redness around his eyes.

 

There was no point in dwelling on things that could have happened, that could have been. Instead, he would do what he had always done, he would move on. Hadn't that been what he did when Kagami moved away? And although Kise knew _this_ was far different from the insignificant crush he once had, more like admiration than anything, it was the only way he knew how to deal with something like this.

 

That was why he pulled on some sweats, before he put on his best sick face and headed downstairs. He spent the next ten minutes explaining to his mother he hadn't been feeling well after lunch and decided to head home, apologizing that he hadn't informed her when he had gotten home, because he had fallen asleep shortly after.

 

She, being the loving mother that she was, fussed over the blonde before turning on the stove to make him some porridge. The model felt slightly bad for lying about what really happened, but the last thing he needed was his mother getting mad at him for purposely skipping. Besides, it was the weekend now which meant he had two days to compose himself before attending classes on Monday. Luckily, he knew the school festival started that day, which meant classes were condensed and the afternoon was allocated for the opening of the festival.

 

He knew he had missed the class briefing that afternoon but since they were doing a class cafe he didn't bother to worry. He just hoped that his shifts weren't scheduled at the same time as Aomine, too on edge to spend hours with the other even if they would be busy. He'd much prefer avoiding the power forward for the next week and he was greatful they didn't have practice during that time.

 

Nonetheless, his life would become much harder starting Monday, since Aomine had been such an integral part of it up until now. He just hoped he would be able to get over the other as easily as he had fallen for him.

 

Unfortunately, he knew that was easier said than done.

 

* * *

The weekend had surprisingly gone fast and Kise was proud that he had gotten through all of the photo shoots and other media events with relative ease, although he knew that was partly because he had such a good manager. Despite that, he knew he wasn't fooling anyone when he told himself he was alright with how things went on Friday.

 

"I'm crushing you today, what happened?" Haizaki asked as he dribbled the ball in his hand.

 

"Nothing," Kise sighed as he grabbed his water bottle, knowing he was off his game. "Maybe you're getting better."

 

"As much as you flatter me Ryouta, I know I haven't gotten so good to crush you in less than ten minutes." The silver haired teen said as he shot the ball, watching it smoothly enter the net. "Especially since just last week it took me 2 rounds to beat you."

 

"It's nothing." Kise said as he sat down on a nearby bench. "I've just had a rough week."

 

"Oh, trouble in paradise?" Haizaki asked, hitting the nail on the head as he took the seat next to his friend. "What, did you fight with him?"

 

Kise wanted to say yes, wanted to admit he had fallen for someone that clearly didn't see him the same way and more than anything he wanted to vent out everything that had transpired over the course of his relationship with Aomine. Because he hoped, wished, that by telling someone, he would finally start to get over his heartbreak, but despite all that he couldn't do it.

 

Not now anyway. Not when he knew he was just as much to blame for falling for someone that had made his intentions clear from the start. Aomine had told him they were only together, only screwing around, because Kise hadn't been experienced. And now that he had taught him everything, Aomine didn't see the point in being with Kise anymore. Besides, had the navy-haired teen ever been into guys in the first place?

 

He wasn't sure, but maybe all of this had been his way of figuring that out too. Maybe Aomine had used him to see if he could get it up with guys.

 

The thought seemed to sicken Kise even more and he chose to ignore if there was any truth to it.

 

"No, it isn't like that." Kise said, shaking his head as he got up and picked up his bags. "It's just school. We have our festival coming up and I'm just stressed over it."

 

"Festival? When does it start?" The basketball player asked.

 

"Tomorrow."

 

"What's your class doing?"

 

"Maid cafe." Kise said with a sigh, knowing it was cliche. "I'm a waiter."

 

"I'd pay to see you in one of those maid outfits though." Haizaki commented with a laugh as he dodged the basketball that was aimed at him moments later. And although the game hadn't gone well, Kise had to admit, he did feel just a little bit better after meeting Haizaki.

 

* * *

Kise was greeted the usual set of girls on his way to his class on Monday morning as they asked him about what had happened on Friday and if he was alright.

 

"Kise-kun, are you alright? We know you had to leave early on Friday."

 

"I'm alright, I was just feeling a bit lightheaded. It's probably because I've been so busy lately." He lied as they walked slowly into the school building.

 

"That's good." Another girl nodded with a smile.

 

"Did I miss anything important?" He asked, knowing the information regarding the festival was released on Friday.

 

"Regarding the festival, no, we posted the shifts in the class." One of the girls from his class informed. "Most of your shifts should be with Aomine-kun, we know you guys are close."

 

"That's good." Kise said, his actions not flattering as he heard the news, instead he simply continued with changing his shoes before he closed the small locker and turned to walk to his class, smiling as the girls followed alongside him.

 

"Also, I'm sure you already heard but Misa-chan told me yesterday that she's dating Aomine-kun." A raven haired girl said, "I guess you were right about Aomine-kun actually being serious about relationships now. We still feel bad about thinking otherwise."

 

As he heard the girl apologize for her words last week, Kise tried his best not to tell her that was the last thing he wanted to hear. Because it wasn't that she was wrong, if anything she had been spot on that the asshole didn't take relationships seriously, but he knew he couldn't tell her that now. Instead he simply nodded in understanding.

 

"It's fine."

 

A few seconds later Kise arrived at his class, hesitating at the door as he looked into the room. The scene shouldn't have surprised him, especially since his earlier suspicions were already confirmed, but still, Kise couldn't hold back his shock as he saw Aomine at the back. The other's hand was wrapped around Misa's waist, pulling her close to him as they leaned against a desk. The two seemed to be whispering to one another, clearly too busy to notice when Kise had made his way to sit at his desk.

 

"Are you free tonight?" He heard Misa ask as she pulled away from the basketball player.

 

"Yeah, no practice."

 

"Then come over, after your shift, we can spend some _time_ together."

 

"Hmm, that's tempting." Aomine chuckled lowly as Kise watched him sweep his eyes over the girls body. "I'll tell you later?"

 

"Alright." She nodded, leaning up to press a small peck on the other's lips before leaving the room altogether.

 

Kise silently watched the exchange, feeling his chest tighten, before he let out a small, cold laugh. "I should've know all you care about is who'd be the next good fuck."

 

The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop himself and he watched as Aomine raised a surprised eyebrow as he heard the accusation. "What?"

 

"I mean, it hasn't even been a weekend and you're already onto your next fling." Kise continued, letting the pent up anger come out through his cold, harsh words.

 

"Don't do this, Kise." Aomine warned, pulling out the chair to his desk before sitting down.

 

"What? Isn't that what _that_ was?" Kise asked, ignoring the teens words.

 

"No, it isn't." The power forward mumbled, "And just because you thought our arrangement was something more than what it actually was doesn't mean I'm to blame."

 

"I'm not blaming you."

 

"You're not? Then why are you acting like it's my fault that I didn't love you?"

 

The question effectively stopped Kise in whatever rebuttal he would have and instead he turned to lock eyes with the other, feeling a wave of emotions rush over him as he connected with the navy blue orbs.

 

"Right, I guess I should apologize for that right? I must've held you back from being with the person you really wanted." Kise said.

 

“She has nothing to do with this.” Aomine answered, ignoring the provocative words.

 

“Hmm, you’re right, I shouldn’t blame her.” Kise said as he turned back to his notes, “It’s only a matter of time before she’s thrown away too.”

 

The blonde was grateful when they were interrupted a few seconds later as one of the girls from the planning committee of the school festival clapped her hands to get everyone’s attention.

 

“Hello class, as you know today is the beginning of the festival and I hope everyone has prepared to fulfill the duties to the best of their abilities. As I mentioned on Friday the schedule is posted at the front of the class, if you were wondering when you have a shift.”

 

“Also, the rest of the first-year classes typically have a competition to see how much money they can make before this week is over. The class that raises the most will receive an award that the teachers have taken care of, so please let’s try our best.”

 

With that, the girl excused herself as the teacher took his place at the front and began the morning lessons. For the most part they only reviewed what they had already gone over the week prior, before the man allowed them to prepare for the festival by moving the desks and putting up the decorations.

 

Kise took the time to check the schedule and groaned as he realized his first shift was later that afternoon. With a sigh the model decided there was no point in dwelling on someone the couldn’t change, and although he knew he probably could convince some girl to switch with him, he knew that running away from Aomine wouldn’t get him anywhere.

 

No, he had to face him head on and prove that he would get over him. That he wasn’t some pathetic boy that couldn’t function if he didn’t have affection returned.

 

* * *

It didn’t take long before lunch rolled around, and he immediately stood and walked over to a group of guys in his class, smiling as he held his lunch in his hand.

 

“Mind if I join?” He asked politely, feeling slightly uncomfortable to approach them after having limited contact with most of the people in his class but, to his surprise, he was received well.

 

“Oh, yeah, sure.” A raven-haired teen said as he gestured to an empty seat nearby.

 

“You don’t usually eat in class.” A brunette said as he looked at the blonde. “Much less ask to eat with us.”

 

“I haven’t much time to make friends, with basketball and work.” He explained, knowing that he was partly lying. It wasn’t that he hadn’t wanted to make friends, but before he knew it, he had been too swept up in his relationship with Aomine to focus on making friends.

 

“That’s right, you’re on the team. You ever try to play anything else?” A bespectacled boy asked as he bit his apple.

 

“A few others, but basketball is different. I tend to pick things up fast, but for basketball it challenges me everyday.” He answered simply. “How about you guys? Do you play anything?”

 

It wasn’t long before he realized that most of the boys were on a sports team, baseball, tennis, even kyudo, many of them had their own interests and he smiled as they all fell into a comfortable conversation about how each team was doing.

 

And by the end of the lunch hour he was happy that he had gotten to know the boys because not once did Aomine cross him mind during the period.

 

“We should hangout sometime when you’re not so busy.” The short haired raven, Kasama-kun, said.

 

“When are your shifts today?” Nanao, the brunette asked, as the got up from their desks.

 

“Today, Wednesday, and Friday.” Kise answered.

 

“Oh, we should hangout tomorrow then.” The bespectacled teen, Takamura, piped up. “My shift ends early, if you want the four of us can take a walk around the place to see the other classes.”

 

“Sounds good.” Kise nodded before the bell rang and he headed back to his seat. They had moved their desks together to form larger tables earlier and Kise quickly grabbed his things before the placed them in a pile with the rest of his classmates. A small divider was set up so that their things were out of site.

 

After he had neatly but his bags away, he watched as the teacher re-entered the classroom with a few large boxes in his hand, before he placed them on one of the makeshift tables.

 

“Okay class, I hope you had a good lunch hour. I’ve brought the dishes we will be serving today. Since this is a café, we won’t be selling anything too big, mostly sweets and drinks.” He explained as he opened the white boxes.

 

“These are some pastries Ayano-san and Takatsuki-san volunteered to make.” He said as he pulled out a tray of various sweets. “We have an electric kettle as well to serve hot beverages such as tea and hot chocolate. We’ll have a handful of boys in charge of holding signs near the front gate to encourage visitors to visit our class, and a few girls preparing drinks behind the dividers we’ve set up.”

 

The class nodded in understanding as the man continued to explain that some of the waiters and waitresses would be responsible for greeting and seating the guests and another set would be responsible in serving the dishes.

 

“And remember, when you have the time feel free to visit other classes.” He concluded before the class began their final preparations.

 

Kise helped the girls set up the drink station before he pulled out his uniform and excused himself to get changed. After he entered one of the washroom stalls he paused as heard shuffling coming from the stall next to his, ignoring it and first before he heard a quiet moan echo through the room.

 

“You should go.” He heard a deep voice say and he paused from buttoning up his shirt, knowing exactly who was speaking. Just his luck.

 

“But we haven’t been able to do anything since Friday.” The girl insisted. A few more seconds went by as the Kise heard quiet sounds of lips smacking against one another, before the male answer.

 

“Later. We’ll finish this later.”

 

“Alright.”

 

A few more sounds of shuffling were heard before Kise heard the stall open, and evidently someone exiting the room. And he hesitated as he quietly opened the stall, looking out to see if the other occupant had left, but noting the stall next to his was still closed.

 

He tried to quietly leave but unfortunately, he didn’t get very far as he heard the sound of someone buckling his pants and opening the stall door. Kise gritted his teeth as he didn’t bother to stop, reaching for the door handled until the other teen in the room spoke up.

 

“Eavesdropping now?” Aomine asked, and Kise immediately turning around the glare.

 

“Don’t be so full of yourself, I was just changing.” He said as he took in the other’s appearance. Kise noted the way the waiter uniform hugged every muscle and curve of Aomine’s body and he had to admit, the teen looked good in it. Too good if you asked Kise.

 

“You should just move on you know.” Aomine told him, shoving a hand in his pocket as he leaned against the counter.

 

“Don’t worry, I will.” Was all Kise managed before he opened the door and swiftly exited, not bothering to spare the other another glance. If he had, maybe he would’ve seen the disapproving look Aomine gave him as he heard the words.

 

Because as much as Kise _thought_ Aomine was some heartless asshole, the power forward wanted Kise more than anything. Too bad he didn’t have the guts to say it.


	2. Chapter 2

Aomine let out a sigh as he heard the footsteps outside of the door slowly fade. It was just his luck that he had to run into Kise while he was with Misa. The devilish girl had made a point in making it known to everyone, including Kise, that they were an item now. After he had agreed to date her, she had insisted they spend time together during the weekend but Aomine was quick to make up some excuse that his parents needed him to run some errands.

Unfortunately, she had texted him everyday in the morning and night, wishing him well and it would have been nice if it weren’t for the fact that Aomine wasn’t interested—at all. He almost felt bad for her, that she was so hung up on him, but he wasn’t gullible enough to forget what she had done to get him. Did she really not care that he didn’t like her, much less _love_ her? Or was Aomine another tool for her?

He wasn’t sure, but nonetheless he would play along with her until she got bored, until she moved onto her next interest, and he hoped that was sooner than later. He wasn’t sure how long he could keep up this charade.

Aomine slowly looked into the mirror, taking in his disheveled appearance as he recalled the expression on Kise’s face earlier. Clearly the blonde wasn’t happy to see him. And Aomine gritted his teeth at the thought that the model _hated_ him now. Of course, he wasn’t completely innocent, he had said, and done, things that had hurt Kise but if he had been able to stop the blonde before he left school that day, maybe things would have been different.

If no one had stood in his way, and he had explained himself, Kise might’ve given him a second chance. But it was too late now. Now he was with Misa and instead of spending his lunch time playing basketball with Kise he would spend it as arm candy to her. He had been dragged out of the class minutes after the bell rang, being pulled to the girl’s class as she introduced him to her friends.

He had played along, knowing she probably wanted them to come off as a believable couple and he knew simply standing there wouldn’t be enough. But as the lunch hour continued and Misa shifted closer, he soon realized what she wanted, and wasn’t surprised when she placed a hand on his thigh. It didn’t take long before she excused them and pulled him towards the nearest washroom, wasting no time pushing him into a stall and straddling his legs. Aomine didn’t have much protests with her actions, knowing to him it was only sex, but still feeling guilty as he remembered Kise’s heartbroken face from Friday.

For him he had always viewed sex as an isolated event, an act solely meant for pleasure that was separate from emotions or feelings, but— that had been before Kise.

Before Kise, he could sleep with someone one day and forget about them the next, because he knew that if he had any feelings for them it would end the same way his first relationship did, the person would eventually get bored of him and move onto someone else.

Now however, he hated the thought of Kise getting bored of him or moving on. He hated picturing the blonde with someone else, someone other than him. And he wanted more than anything to monopolize everything about the other. Because Kise was _his._ Or at least he should be.

Frowning slightly, he recalled the way blonde looked as he wore the waiter uniform and couldn’t help but think he looked rather princely. With the black slacks, white button up and black vest, he couldn’t help but appreciate how _good_ the other looked.

It was a shame he couldn’t tell him that.

Sighing in frustration Aomine finally pushed off the counter, making sure he didn’t look like he had just gotten a blowjob and swiftly left the washroom, heading back to his class where he hoped his shift would go by quickly. He couldn’t handle another second being in the same room with Kise.

* * *

 

Kise slowly walked back into the class, stopping at the doorway as he heard a whistle from one of the guys he had eaten lunch with earlier.

“Damn, the girls are going to love you.” Takamura said as he looked the blonde up and down. “I bet it’ll be packed today.”

Kise held back a blush at the complement, feeling slightly out of place at the attention he was getting. It was common when it came from girls, and most of the time they were polite about it, pointing out he looked good, but when it came to another guy it caught him off guard, although he appreciated it all the same.

“We should bring you on the next group date, maybe the girls will fall for me after they get rejected by you.” Nanao said, as he slung an arm around Kise’s shoulder.

“Oh, please you think they’ll care if they get rejected. I bet they wouldn’t even look at you with Kise in the room.” Kasama piped up and Kise laughed as the pair began to bicker, letting his shoulder relax as the tension from earlier dissipated from them.

A few minutes later he was called by one of the girls to help set up and excused himself from the group, telling them he’d catch up with them later and quickly giving them his number so they could add him to their group chat. He smiled as he received a few text messages seconds later as he headed behind the dividers to where the rest of the people for the first shift were.

In a class of about thirty, a third of them seemed to be taking the first shift that lasted about an hour and a half before they were dismissed. A couple of people were in charge of plating the pastries and making the tea, coffee and other beverages with the rest being in charge of seating and serving.

Unsurprisingly Kise was placed on serving and he was grateful when he heard Aomine, who had just made it into the class, was dealing with seating. He figured Aomine would’ve ended up in that position as serving or preparation wouldn’t have gone over well if he was placed there.

He almost laughed as he thought of Aomine trying to plate pastries but stopped himself as he realized just how much he was thinking of the other. He needed to get over him.

Shifting his attention back to the girl who was going over the details of each position he began to listen.

“If it gets busy during the shift it would help if the people that are seating the customers to take the orders and hand them off to a server, that way we can get things done faster. Just remember to tell them who ordered what.” She explained before she turned her attention to the people who didn’t have a classroom shift that day.

Another third of the class was expected to hold signs that had been made near the front gates and entrance of the school, with rotating shifts with the remaining third every hour. Kise had checked his schedule if he had any of those shifts but realized he had been appointed a waiter for the entirety of the festival and he was almost grateful that he didn’t have to stand outside for so long.

Eventually Kise zoned out as she detailed to the rest of the class what they were expected of doing with the signs. As he shifted his attention away from the girl, he unintentionally wondered back to where Aomine was standing. Kise frowned at how handsome the other looked in the waiter uniform, and he would have brushed it off once again, like he had done in the washroom, if he didn’t notice the stares the other was getting from a few of the girls.

It rubbed him the wrong way, more than he thought it would, but then again Ryouta should have expected as much with how Aomine took his breath away with how handsome he looked sometimes. This was one of them.

Nevertheless, Kise shifted his attention back to closing comments said by their teacher, failing to see that there was twice as many people looking at him.

* * *

 

The festival was lively as visitors flooded through the front gates, eager to see what each class had to offer. Some classes had decided to set up booths near the front courtyard of the school, selling food and mediating games, where as others transformed their class into different attractions.

Aside from a café, Kise noted there was a play, a haunted house, and other unique but profitable events that were being thrown by different classes. Unfortunately, he hadn’t been able to stop by to visit any of the other rooms as their café quickly filled with curious visitors or girls hoping to get a glimpse of the _handsome waiters._

However, around half way through his shift he noted as the next group of visitors entered the class. Kise paused as he watched Aomine seat them, before he approached and as he drew closer, he noted a familiar face and raised an eyebrow in surprise.

“Shougo, what are you doing here?” Kise asked in surprise, failing to notice Aomine as he held a notepad in his hand ready to take the groups order. He frowned as he watched the blonde burst into a warm smile as he greeted his friend, but didn’t bother to intervene, too curious to see what the blonde’s relationship was with the other.

He certainly looked familiar, but Aomine couldn’t place the face to the name.

“You said you had a school festival today, and since ours started this week I had some free time. Why not come see you in a maid outfit.”

Kise blushed as he watched the table laugh, noting how the girl next to Haizaki leaned in to him as she heard the joke.

“I told you, I’m a waiter.” He said, frowning a bit but there was no heat to the words. It was at that moment Aomine decided to clear his throat and shift the attention from Kise to him.

“Sorry, can I take you order? We’re getting backed up.” He said casually, tilting his head to the line at the door. He watched as the two girls nodded as they saw him, clearly eager to let him take their order but as he locked eyes with the silver haired teen, he noted a small glint in the other’s eyes.

Maybe he was thinking too much about it but Aomine didn’t like the way the others gaze shifted from him to Kise and back to him, as if he knew something about them. And that was the moment when he realized why the teen looked so familiar. He was the guy Kise had gone out to play basketball with. That friend from a different school. Aomine shifted a little as he realized he was also the guy he accused Kise of fucking shortly after sleeping with him. He knew there hadn’t been any truth to it, but it still didn’t make him happy to see Kise so comfortable with him.

“I’ll get a coffee.” The silver haired teen finally answered after Aomine had jotted down the two girls’ orders. “Two sugars, two creams.”

Aomine simply nodded before turning his attention to the last boy, scribbling his order down before ripping the paper off the notepad and handing it to Kise, taking the time to whisper into the other’s ear as he did. “Does he know about us?”

The question seemed to catch Kise off guard as he suddenly pulled away but quickly composed himself as he received a few stares. The blonde leaned into Aomine a few seconds later to whisper his response.

“We’re not talking about this here. If you want to know, I can tell you after our shift.” He advised, knowing brushing the topic off wasn’t going to help them. With that, Kise swiftly grabbed the paper and headed towards the dividers to get the food.

It was nice to have a few words with Haizaki and his friends as he served them their orders, making sure to check up on the other tables as he kept a watchful eye at the door. The girls complemented him on his serving skills, noting that he could pass as a real waiter if he wanted and he thanked them for their flattery. As for Haizaki he asked Kise about his team and how basketball was going, throwing in some teasing words, as they finished up their food.

It was only fifteen minutes later when the group stood from their table, passing by Kise who was serving another table, on their way out.

“Your boyfriend doesn’t seem so happy to see me, Ryouta.” The blonde heard, and Kise whipped his head around to glare at the other teen, knowing the basketball player was only teasing him, but still not appreciating it. Unfortunately, before the blonde could scold the other, Haizaki was headed to the door, calling out a final farewell as the group waved good-bye.

“Bye, Ryouta. Text me when you want to meet up.”

The comment would have been normal, even nice, if it weren’t for the fact that Aomine came up behind him seconds later, his chest hitting Kise’s back as he whispered into his ear.

“I’m off now. Meet me in class 2-C, it’s empty, we can talk there.” He informed as he pushed past the model seconds later.

* * *

 

Kise sighed as he walked to the second-year classrooms, dreading the conversation that would ensue the moment he met with Aomine. It wasn’t like it was a big deal what he had told Haizaki, if anything, he hadn’t mentioned much, but Aomine didn’t know that. And although he would have been easier to lie and say that Haizaki didn’t know about them, he knew that the power forward wouldn’t drop the topic so easily, especially if he didn’t want rumors about them spreading around.

Because their relationship was supposed to be kept secret, like the way Aomine had wanted.

Frowning slightly, Kise gently slid the door open, walking in to see Aomine seated on one of the desks, idly playing on his phone before looking up towards him.

“Took you long enough.”

“I had to tell the next person what tables I was in charge of.” Kise defended himself.

Aomine only scoffed as he put down his phone, getting straight to business. “So, tell me, that guy earlier, did you tell him about us?”

Kise stiffed at the cold gaze the other shot him as he stepped forward only to stop at the podium near the front of the class, leaning on the front of it, directly in front of Aomine.

“He knows we’ve—been intimate. Not in detail but I did mention some… things.” Kise explained, recalling the discreet details he had told Haizaki. “I never mentioned your name, but I guess when he saw you—he figured it out himself.”

It was silent for was few seconds as Aomine seemed to be taking in the new information, until he frowned altogether. “Weren’t you the one that wanted to keep all of that secret? Or was I one of many people you _talked_ about?”

Kise knew what Aomine was implying with the question and he immediately glared at the other teen. “I’m not a slut you Aomine. I don’t screw around with multiple people at once.”

“Hmm, it’s a good thing we’re not screwing around anymore. Maybe he’ll have a chance.” Aomine said as he pushed off the desk taking a few steps forward to look into Kise’s fierce amber eyes. He could tell the blonde wasn’t going to back down from the provocative words and for some reason it angered Aomine—that suddenly the hold he once had on Kise was gone. The other didn’t care what Aomine thought of him anymore, he was trying to move on—and eventually forget the hold Daiki’s words once had on him.

So, without thinking the tanned teen did the only think he could think of to solidify to both of them that Kise was still, and would always be, his.

He kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I'm glad to hear from you guys. I missed writing this story. Feel free to leave a comment on your thoughts about the chapter. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out but I'll try my best to get it out ASAP.


	3. Chapter 3

Aomine should have stopped at the kiss, should have pulled away the moment he felt Kise clench onto him as he slowly, hesitantly melted into the kiss. Maybe it was because Aomine enjoyed the response from the other, or the way the other looked so desperate as he pulled away to catch his breath but before he knew it he was pushing Kise back onto the desk he had been sitting on moments ago.

“Aomine-cchi.” Kise said, a slight whisper into his ear as if to warn him they shouldn’t be doing this. “Why are you—what are yo—“ The blonde stumbled on his words, seemingly lost as to what was going on. But the power forward ignored the protests as he pushed the blonde down again to continue.

The kiss was messy, with Kise unintentionally letting Aomine’s tongue in as he opened his mouth to protest. And as he resisted, the more Aomine skillfully played with him, kissing him deeply as if Kise was the only thing he wanted.

“You taste good.” Aomine said pulling away, kissing down the blonde’s neck as he reached for Kise’s shirt, lifting it up to reveal the smooth muscled stomach underneath. The model watched as Aomine quickly peppered kisses down his body, until he reached the blonde’s chest, where he took the time to play with him.

“You’re turned on?” The other asked sticking his tongue out to play with Kise’s nipple, sucking on it as he noted how the blonde moaned in response. With the encouragement, Aomine nipped and sucked on the skin, satisfied at how the blonde had forgotten about his earlier resistance—at how the blonde became undone because of him.

“I’m not—We can’t do this.” Kise managed as he pushed at the other’s head, but Aomine didn’t stop. Instead he traveled lower, stopping at the other’s belt before unbuckling it. However, before he could, a hand stopped him.

“What are you doing?” The blonde asked, out of breath and blushing, but Aomine didn’t miss the frown. “Aren’t you with—”

“I want you.” Aomine said as he pushed forward to grind down against Kise’s member, to prove his point. The three words stopped the model from his earlier questioning as he felt Aomine against him.

The tanned teen wasted no time in unbuckling the model’s pant, letting his hand brush against his growing member as he continued to play with Kise’s nipples. He smiled as he felt a hand in his hair, and a leg hook behind his leg, pulling him closer to continue. Aomine eventually kissed his way back up to Kise’s mouth, pleased to see the other kiss back this time.

“You’re hard.” The power forward said as he finally pushed his hand underneath the other’s boxers, satisfied with the way Kise clung to him for more as he began to pump his member. “You’re dripping wet.”

“Aomine-cchi.” The model managed as he watched the other reach his free hand down to unbuckle his own pants, grinding against the other as he freed his semi-hard member. Aomine pulled away from his kisses, looking down at the blushing blonde as he began to pump their members. And Kise froze as he watched the other run his eyes up and down the blonde’s body, taking in every inch of him. Those eyes that Kise had wanted on him the moment he made that deal.

“D—don’t stop.” He said as he reached down to where Aomine was jerking himself off, taking the large member in his hand as he started to pump. He felt embarrassed as he let his hands move up and down, remembering what he had done before—trying his best to get a reaction out of the other.

He felt satisfied as he heard a groan from the other. And after a few minutes he could feel himself getting close, wanting nothing more than get Aomine off as well. He wanted to prove that he could still satisfy the other—that he was just as good as any of those other girls Aomine screwed around with.

“Let me suck you off.” He said, as he tried to get up. But before he could, a hand pushed him back down onto the hard desktop, holding him down as the figure above him kneeled to the floor in front of Kise.

“Let me.” Aomine said as he took the cock in his hand into his mouth, slowly sucking on the blonde as he watched the other’s reaction. And it was everything—the way Kise’s eyes widened in shock, the way he bit his bottom lip trying not to moan as he felt himself getting engulfed in the heat of Aomine’s mouth, but most importantly the way Kise placed a hand on his head as he started to suck him. Because as much as Kise could tell him he wanted nothing to do with him—Ryouta was still his.

He would still fall apart in Aomine’s hands.

The sound of Aomine sucking him off echoed through the room as the seconds past by and Kise could feel himself getting closer.

“I—I’m close.” He managed as he gripped onto the power forward’s hair, pulling him off of himself, finding it incredibly sexy as he noted the string of saliva and pre-cum dripping from his lips.

“Cum then.” Aomine said but Kise simply shook his head as his eyes travelled to the other’s forgotten member.

“No—I want to get you off as well,” He stated as he finally pushed himself off the desk pushing Aomine back until his back hit the podium at the front. The tanned teen watched as Kise repeated his earlier actions, dropping to his knees to grab a hold of his member, and Aomine had to admit the sight was hot.

The way Kise took him in his mouth without hesitation was a stark contrast from the first time, and Aomine wanted nothing more than to grip the other’s hair and fuck his mouth. He wanted to see Kise deepthroat his cock—take it so deep that he couldn’t breath. He wanted to see tears at the edge of the model’s eyes as his cock hit the back of his throat, and when he was close enough—he wanted to pull out and cum all over the other’s face—watching as Kise tried his best to swallow his cum.

And although he wanted to do all those things, he merely gripped the edge of the podium and watched Kise play with his member.

“Tell me, if I’m any better than last time.” Kise said and the power forward watched as the model slowly took him in, inch by inch until he had taken everything. And Aomine groaned as he saw the way Kise looked up through his long lashes—as if to ask him if he was doing good.

And he was. Fuck—he was.

The way the other pulled off of him before taking him in again, those plump lips taking in every inch of him, as if he enjoyed it—as if he was made for it. The scene was something that Aomine could only dream of.

“Fuck your so damn hot.” He moaned, letting his earlier reservation go as he forgot about the deal with Misa, or the events on Friday. Now, all the wanted—all he needed was Kise. And as much as he felt good, he would make sure the blonde felt ten times better when he was done with him.

As Kise continued to suck he felt a gentle hand on his head, encouraging him to continue, and it only served to make him to try harder. He let his tongue run on the underside of Aomine’s cock, pulling off the power forwards member before sticking out his tongue to run against the head. He lapped up the pre-cum that dripped out, remembering the salty taste of it.

“You taste good.” He whispered, barely audible, but Aomine still caught it and he gripped at the blonde’s hair to pull him up harshly, kissing him deeply. He enjoyed the way Kise moaned into his mouth as he gripped onto the other’s thighs, pulling him up to wrap the model’s legs around his waist.

Kise instinctively wrapped his hands around the power forwards neck, happy with the way Aomine could lift him up so effortlessly. He felt the other move them back to the desk, letting Kise sit on it, cock still exposed as he finally broke the kiss.

“Don’t cum until I tell you to.” He whispered into Kise’s ear, sending shivers through the model. Aomine’s voice was still as sexy as ever. Unfortunately, before Kise could say anything he felt a hand wrap around him again, this time wrapping around both of them as he frantically started jerking them off.

“Ahh!” Kise moaned at the rough treatment.

“Shh, we wouldn’t want anyone to hear you.” Aomine said, a small, amused smile on his face as he pumped them. The blonde resisted the urge to frown, instead he leaned forward and sunk his teeth down into Aomine’s collarbone, enjoying the way the other tensed at the action. But soon relaxing as he felt Kise sucking on the wound.

“You little brat.” He hissed out, as they both got closer, picking up the pace once more as soft pants echoed through the room. And before they knew it Kise was on the edge of releasing, looking into Aomine’s eyes expectantly—as if to ask for permission.

The expectant look Aomine gave him was more than enough as an answer and as he came he pulled the other close. Seconds later, Aomine released as well, spilling over both him and Kise, as they tried to catch their breath.

“That—that was good.” Kise managed after a minute of coming down from his high.

“You liked that?” Aomine asked as he pulled away, looking the blonde up and down as he smirked at the sight. The disheveled clothes, blushing cheeks and cum smeared against his uniform said it all. Kise looked so damn good, and it took a little more than self control to stop himself from going further than just a handjob or blowjob.

“Yes.” Kise nodded as he sat up looking down at his clothes before he watched Aomine buckling his pants back up, suddenly realizing what they had just done. Dread running through him. “But that’s not happening again.”

The words didn’t seem to please Aomine as he paused from buttoning up the top of his shirt, covering the hickey Kise had given him.

“What?”

“We—we’re not going to do anything more than this.” Kise said as he started to fix himself up the best he could. Unbuttoning the vest that had been ruined from their earlier activities he explained himself. “It was impulsive—in the heat of the moment—and we both know this isn’t going to go anywhere.”

“Is that what you’re going to say after I got you off?” Aomine asked, as he furrowed his eyebrows, watching as Kise began to head to the exit, instinctively grabbing the other’s wrist to stop him as they reached the door. “Screw around with me—act like a little slut until you’re sated and then you act all self righteous.”

“I’m not the one that kissed you, or asked you to come up here. It was you.” He said, trying his best not to raise his voice as he turned to look into the other’s eyes. “Why did you do that if you knew how I felt—I know you’re an asshole, but that’s low even for you. So why?”

“It was—”

The couple froze as they heard the sound of footsteps echo through the hallway, heading towards the empty classroom. And the words in Aomine’s stopped as they heard a voice speak up.

“Aomine?” The girls asked from the hallway, heading closer to them. And Kise immediately wanted nothing more than to be anywhere but there. As he turned to leave however, Aomine pulled him back to push him against the wall against the door, slapping a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet.

“Aomine? Are you in there?” The girl said as she stood outside the door after hearing the shuffling.

“What? What do you want?” Aomine asked as he held Kise in place, ignoring the dejected look on the other’s face. Instead, he quickly began to unbutton his vest, that was stained, as they heard the girl speak up.

“I was just coming to see if you’re done for today? Someone said you can up here to change.” She continued and Aomine finally pulled open the door, revealing himself, as calm and collected as ever. Kise steadied his breathing as he leaned against the wall, out of sight from the girl in the hall. “Are you coming over?”

“You still want me to?” The bluenette asked, as he pushed the door open to leaning against the frame.

“That’s what I wanted to tell you. My parents are probably going to be home, is your house free?” She asked, smiling as she played with his loose tie. And Kise felt his heart drop as he realized what she was implying. She wanted to sleep with him.

“No.” Aomine answered. “They’ll be home.”

Kise didn’t want to admit it, but he was relieved at hearing the rejection. Even if he knew that if Aomine’s parents weren’t home the other would take the girl home, he still felt satisfied that Aomine chose him over her. That he wanted him at thr moment, more than he wanted Misa. Even if the moment was fleeting, even if it had been impulsive, Kise felt happy.

“What about tomorrow?”

There was a pause before Aomine shook his head. “No. They’ll be late.”

“Great.” She said as she leaned forward to kiss the other. “I’m heading home, see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah.”

“Also, I didn’t tell you this earlier, but you look good in this outfit.” She said, eyeing up and down, appreciating every muscle that hugged the waiter uniform, missing the covered hickey on his neck. “Maybe if I get my hands on a maid costume, we could have a little fun?”

“Sounds good.” Aomine responded, and Kise noted the smirk on his face—the glint in his eyes that clearly showed he was interested. And all of a sudden Kise realized that as much as Aomine could look at him with interest, that didn’t mean it was exclusive to him.

At any moment, when something else caught the power forwards eye, he would forget about Kise.

“I’ll text you later.” She said before giving Aomine another quick peck and leaving.

Once the footsteps faded altogether, Kise pushed himself off the wall, immediately heading to exit the classroom.

“Where are you going?” Aomine asked as he stood in the doorway.

“I’m leaving.” Kise said as he glared at the other, trying his best to not show how hurt he was, how stupid he felt to get caught up with someone that had clearly told him he didn’t give a fuck. If anything, this incident just proved to him that he wasn’t someone he wanted to date. No, he was just a good hook up anytime Aomine didn’t have anyone else.

He was pretty enough to get into the other’s bed, but not enough to stand by his side as a lover.

“I think what just happened explains enough of why I don’t want to screw around with you anymore.” He spat out, feeling humiliated at having to listen to such a scene. But as he felt tears begin to well up in his eyes he felt his phone vibrate, cutting him off from what he was about to say.

Silently he pulled out the phone, answering it with relative calmness. “Shougo-kun? Why are you calling?”

“I thought I’d see if you wanted to grab dinner after you’re done? The people I’m with left already but I decided to stay.”

“Oh, dinner?” Kise echoed, missing the un-amused look Aomine was giving him. “I think I should be free.”

“Great, it’s a date.” The other teased, “I’ll meet you at the front gates in five?”

“Okay, sounds good.” Kise nodded, feeling a slight tug at his heart as he heard how excited the other sounded. It was refreshing. He let himself smile as he looked up at Aomine, making sure to look into the deep navy eyes.

“It’s a date.”


	4. Chapter 4

Kise could tell that the words didn't sit well with Aomine the moment he noted the unpleasant expression on the other's face. And despite himself, he couldn’t help but feel his heart quicken at the notion that he _still_ had a hold on Aomine. That hearing Kise going out with someone else didn't sit well with the power forward.

He quickly said goodbye to Haizaki before ending the call, waiting for the other to say something, but all he received was a cold silence.

"If you're wondering if I told Shougo about what really happened, I didn't." Kise explained knowing that was the only reason Aomine bothered to call him up in the first place. Despite what happened earlier, it was clear the other only cared about his reputation, and if their arrangement ever got out it would definitely affect him. Why else would he question if Haizaki knew anything? 

"What?" Aomine asked.

"You called me up here to talk about him right?" Kise asked and this time Aomine seemed to catch on what Kise was referring to. "I didn't tell him about our deal. But he did have some assumptions about me being with someone. All he did was put the pieces together when he saw you today."

"You and him seem close." Was all the other said at first, and Kise could hear the underlaying accusation, as if he knew what was really going on between them. But the model didn't bother to deny anything, letting Aomine assume what he wanted. He didn't need to convince the other teen of anything anymore.

"He's a good friend." Kise admitted.

"As good as me?" Aomine asked, slowly clenching his fist, but the blonde didn't seem to notice. The tanned teen hadn't liked the conversation between Kise and his friend earlier and although he knew nothing about the type of relationship they had, he couldn't help but let him mind wonder. Clearly, the other guy wasn't afraid to flirt the blonde, even with a girl hanging off his arm, and even though most people would brush his words off as teasing, Aomine could tell there was something more there. And he wondered if Kise was playing hard to get or was just oblivious about his friends advances.

Because even if he claimed he would move on, Aomine doubted it would be so fast. Kise couldn't forget about him so easily, not when he was clinging onto him moments ago. But despite the reassurance that the model was still his, it annoyed him to think the blonde alone with that guy. If Haizaki came onto him, leaned close to kiss the model or place a hand on his thigh, would Kise push him away? Or would he try to move on by messing around with someone else? Would he wrap his arms around the other and let the teen have his way? Aomine wasn't sure, but hearing Kise easily accept a date with Haizaki didn't sit well with him.

"I'm not sure I would consider us friends, Aomine-cchi." Kise spoke up, suddenly disrupting his train of thought. "We barely know each other. In fact, even though I haven't known Shougo-kun as long as you, he probably knows me better."

"Well clearly you seemed interested in doing something else when we spent time together." He quipped.

"You're right." Kise admitted, knowing that he couldn't blame Aomine for not getting to know him. They had been too preoccupied. But now Kise wondered if all the lies had been worth it. Sure, they had had certain moments that didn't involve them all over one another, but he didn't fall for Aomine because of his looks, or the sex. He had fallen for the other because Aomine didn't treat him like the others. He went through life the way he played basketball, unforgivingly. And for some reason Kise admired that.

For someone that had only every done things because others wanted him to- whether it was modelling or playing sports, he had done them because he was told he would be good at it, and he was, even coming to love modelling over time, but it wasn't until he moved to Tokyo did he really find what it meant to do something for his own sake. Loving Aomine had been that.

It had been a risk, from the very start. But maybe Kise loved the challenge of chasing after someone like Aomine. Someone that was lusted over by countless girls but was never tied down, as if none of those girls were worth the effort. Kise had hoped he was. Keyword hoped.

"But maybe you didn't want to know me." Kise finally spoke up. "Like everyone else, you wanted something from me, and once you got it you moved on. I don't blame you for that—maybe I would have done the same thing if I hadn't fallen."

Kise clenched his fist as he felt his throat begin to close up, as if it was hard to admit those words. He wanted to be as indifferent as Aomine and move on, but he couldn't help but feel like a fool thinking back at how naïve he had been.

"I'm not someone for you, you know." Aomine said. "You should've known that from the start."

The words seemed to cut through Kise like a knife, and as he felt humiliation wash over him, he quickly pushed past Aomine. "I know that now."

* * *

As Kise walked toward the front gates, he tried his best to calm his heartbeat.

"Hey, you ready?" Haizaki asked as he walked towards him, a small smile on his face as he drew closer. He rose his eyebrows a few seconds later as he took in the other's face.

"What happened now?" He questioned as he noted the blush that was slowly fading from the blonde's cheeks from his earlier embarrassment. Coupled with the furrowed eyebrows and shirt that was buttoned all the way up, Haizaki could connect the dots.

"Nothing." Kise answered, clearly sounding like he didn't want to talk about it. But the gray haired teen wouldn't let him go that easily.

"Was it that guy? That one from earlier?" He asked, watching the other intently as the model's eyes widened ever so slightly that if Haizaki wasn't standing so close he would've missed it. "What happened?"

"It's a long story." Kise answered as he avoided eye contact. Haizaki noting the way the other fidgeted where he stood, as if he wanted nothing more than to change the topic.

"Good thing I have time." He said before suddenly grabbing the blonde's hand and pulling towards the gates. Kise was stunned for a few seconds as he was dragged along, but eventually as the crowds thinned out and they were far away from the school festival he felt the other let him go. Slowing down to walk next to the blonde he finally spoke up again.

"I don't care what the fuck happened between the two of you." He said suddenly, "But if you don't want people to ask about it, you shouldn't look like a kicked puppy every time I ask."

The slight jab seemed to catch Kise's attention as he turned his head to glare at the other. "I do not look like that."

"Clearly you haven't seen yourself then."

"Hmph, well at least I don't look angry all the time." He retorted.

"Oi, I don't look angry all the time." Haizaki defended, before adding. "That's just how my face is."

Kise couldn't help but laugh at the comment. "Whatever you say."

"Oi, I'm serious. I can't change my face."

"Fair enough." Kise admitted as he smiled slightly.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened? Or do I have to assume you somehow look like that on purpose." Haizaki asked again, and although Kise wasn't sure why the other care so much, he figured the teen was just looking out for him. 

Besides, it wouldn't hurt to talk about it to someone. He didn't have many people to talk with when it came to Aomine, especially since most of his friends were Aomine's friends as well. And although Kise knew he could always talk to his sisters, he didn't need another lecture about making good decision.

Because in the last month he clearly hadn't.

Not only had he lied in order to get Aomine's attention, but he had even lost his virginity to someone that clearly hadn't cared about him. And that was only the jest of it. Not to mention, messing around at school, getting drunk at a party, giving the other a blowjob in an alleyway... The list went on.

So, as much as he loved his sisters, there was no way he would go to them with something like this. But Haizaki was different. He didn't look like the type to judge him about the decisions he had made. And if he did, Kise knew it wouldn't be the way his sisters would, because he could tell they would want him to stay as far away from Aomine as possible if they really knew what happened. Haizaki was someone he could trust and maybe by telling him he could start to move on. Even if his heart was still confused about where he stood with Aomine, he needed to pick himself up and start worrying about himself.

"Let's get something to eat. I'll tell you." He said finally, and the other nodded before heading towards a nearby shopping center.

* * *

Aomine frowned as he watched the blonde leave, waiting until the other was out of his site before he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He wanted to punch someone. He knew what he had pulled was idiotic. Especially since he had practically thrown the Kise's face afterwards that he was still clearly with Misa.

But Aomine wasn't going to let the blonde go yet. Even though he should be happy that Kise wasn't taking the rejection hard, he couldn't help but feel a little annoyed that the model had been able to move on with his life so easily. Call him sadistic, but he had hoped to see the blonde at least a little heartbroken after the weekend. Even if that meant of the blonde avoiding him, at least Aomine would understand that. But as he watched Kise easily make friends with his classmates only a few days later, it made him more than a little annoyed.

Wasn't Kise supposed be heartbroken?

He didn't doubt the other had developed feelings for him over the past few weeks. Especially after the confession, but that didn't mean Kise was the type to let his feelings affect him for long. He could just as easily fall for someone else if Aomine let him go, and the thought pissed him off more than anything.

Kise was still his.

As selfish and possessive as it sounded, he wouldn't let the other go. Especially not to that guy from earlier. But as Aomine walked towards the window, looking down to see the courtyard of the school filled with people going from booth to booth, a mop of blonde hair caught his eye. Kise was walking slowly, pushing through the crowd until he was a few feet away from the front gate.

The teen from earlier approached the blonde, coming close enough look into the other's eyes and Aomine clenched his fist as he saw how close they were. Clearly, Kise didn't mind how familiar the other was being. He watched for a few minutes until suddenly the gray haired teen grabbed Kise's hand and pulled him towards the front gate, quickly slipping out of slight a few seconds later.

Aomine frowned at the action, annoyed that Kise hadn't pulled away the moment the other touched him. The sense of familiarity was clearly evident and although he knew that that didn't mean anything more was going on, he couldn't help wonder.

* * *

The following day Kise spent most of the day avoiding Aomine. Luckily, aside from the shifts he had with the other, they didn't really see one another. In fact, Kise knew the other was too busy with his girlfriend as Misa had arrived a few minutes after their shifts had ended and dragged him off somewhere. Kise had pretended the scene didn't bother him, but there was something about seeing the happy smile on the girl's face that made him want to leave the room.

He knew he didn't have any reason to have anything against the girl-if anything he should be mad at Aomine, and he was- but he couldn't help but feel a little off when he was around her. She seemed superficial, if Kise was being honest. When he looked at her when she was with Aomine it seemed that she was more concerned about the watchful eyes of their classmates than the teen.

Moreover, she didn't look like the time that would have anything in common with Aomine. All in all, despite her pretty face and obvious well-endowed body, she didn't seem like Aomine's type.

So why was the power forward dating her?

Did he really only care about the sex? Kise probably figured that was one reason because clearly they were compatible. But, couldn't Aomine get that from anyone? He only figured there were plenty of girls willing to try their luck and sleep with him. So besides sex, what else did he like about her? Kise didn't know, and he knew he shouldn't care, but for some reason he couldn't help but wonder if he was missing something.

"Oi, Kise-kun, did you want to go now?" Someone called out and the blonde turned to see the boys he had befriended walking over.

"Yeah, let's go." He answered. They were nice and as they quickly headed out to visit the different classes, he finally begun to feel a little bit better. Before, his life was so deeply intertwined with Aomine's that he couldn't think of a day he hadn't gone without talking to the other in some way. But now, he was making friends, getting to know other people in his class and starting to enjoy his school life a little more.

Which made his day a little easier.

Unfortunately, Kise didn't realize that although things were looking up now, by the end of the week they would be anything but good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everyone that is reading this story. It means so much to see you guys with me after so long. Also, don't worry in the next chapter we'll find out what happened with Kise and Haizaki's dinner. Anyway, hope you guys liked the chapter, even though it was short. <3


End file.
